


Platinum

by jimmason



Category: The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmason/pseuds/jimmason
Summary: A high Jim invites his partner over for some stress relief.
Relationships: Jim Mason/Reader, Jim Mason/You, jim mason/fem!reader, jim mason/female reader
Kudos: 4





	Platinum

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolute horny filth i'm so sorry- also from my tumblr hehe

The music pounded into his eardrums through the headset as he aimlessly crossed around the messy room of his, pacing multiple times again and again. He reeked of marijuana and perspiration as the heavy dosage of whatever prescription he nabbed from the bathroom medicine cabinet hit, hard. He invited you over earlier in the day just to ‘hangout’, knowing that it was his slang for something either romantic that would lead to a more sinister act and vice versa, depending on his mood. Your hand pounded against the door to alert him you arrived, not getting a response and deciding to just barge in. He didn’t really care either way. Your surfer boyfriend’s back was facing you as you entered the room, the aroma of the now stale weed, teenage boy, and saltwater greeted you, a smell that was unique to the boy.

“Jim?” Nothing.

“JIM!” Nothing once more.

You pried at the headphones that were sitting at his ears, an attempt to grab Jim's attention.

“Heeyyy y/n.” a woozy smirk etched onto his glistening skin. He looked mellow and at peace, something you never knew Jim was. You always loved seeing him relaxed and carefree, but you despised the substances that brought him to that state. Jim plopped down onto his mattress, lazily leaning back on his elbows. The blue and white baseball shirt, that you stole from time to time after spending the night, was sticking to his sweat-damp skin. Silver little bumps could be seen from underneath the thin white fabric, a present waiting to be torn open. 

You remember when you accompanied him to get the piercings; he was really pissed off at his father that day. He decided getting pierced would be a better coping mechanism than ingesting whatever pills his mother had lying around. You remember how tightly he squeezed your hand as the needle punctured his skin, the nearly bone breaking clutch on your hand proved to be worth it though, the silver barbells making your way into every wet dream you had of the dreamy beach boy. Jim thought you obsessed over the little rings on the chest more than he did. He was probably correct. There was just something so hot about the surfer ‘boy next door’ that had such a ‘taboo’ piercing. If you could play with them 24/7, you doubtless would.

Jim was pretty much inviting you on top of him with his relaxed body and ‘fuck me’ eyes scanning your frame; Of course, accepting the invitation by crawling on top of the boy. His pupils nearly took up his entire iris, only leaving a sliver of the blue-grey they usually were, glimpsing his nearly black coloured eyes as they stared at you hungrily with anticipation.

A low purr muddled in his throat as you dipped your head down to scatter lovebites from his jaw to the exposed skin above the neckline of his shirt. His hands slithered to your backside, slipping them into the back pockets of your jeans and squeezing the denim covered flesh in his palms. You tugged at the hem of his shirt, signaling for him to sit up briefly so you could remove it, complying with the gesture. Shortly after the shirt was tossed aside, your mouth was instantly drawn to his chest. The wet tongue left a strip of saliva in between his pecs, trailing itself to the silver barbells that adorned his nipples. Jims lush moans unabashedly spilled out of his disjoined lips, skimming his hands around the waist of your jeans to the front section, unfastening the button along with the zipper, folding out the open flaps of denim fabric. He drew your pelvis closer to his own, his fingers yanking your belt loops to close the separation. Your tongue wrapped itself around the ball of the ring, eyes nearly lolling in the back of your skull. The brunette’s dulcet groans and whines grew noisier at the stir of the piercing. A few frenzied jerks from his hips towards your core.

“Have I ever told you how much I fucking love your piercings?” the mutter against his sensitive nipples caused his skin to pebble up.

“Nnngg you always do bab- OH FUCK!” nibbling at the piercing and area lightly whilst sliding the bar with your thumb and first finger on the opposite piercing, “Fuck.. that’s it, get naked right fucking now, I need to fuck you till the bed frame breaks.”

High sex wasn’t an uncommon occurrence in your relationship with Jim; it was otherworldly, on some levels, yet downright nasty. The euphoric wave of sexual exhilaration always left you craving more, but the afterglow always left lingering feelings of concern and guilt, unlike the moments after a sober fuck. On the other hand, clearheaded sex was slow, soft, and sweet to say the least. Either way, Jim focused it on you and making you feel good, probably the only benefit of his constant yearn to please others. 

The both of you disrobed messily as your still intoxicated brains struggled at times with the task. Jim succeeded in getting himself nude before you, his tongue swiping at the full lower lip and his fist leisurely rotating up and down on his veiny erection. “All fours on the bed babe, facing the mirror.” Almost forgetting the very memorable gaudy mirror that was placed on to the sliding doors of his closet.

Your body rested on your elbows and knees with your back sloped upward, your pussy slick with arousal displayed up in the air for Jim. The mattress dipped with Jim's weight as he located himself on his scuffed up knees adjacent to your bent legs. Running the bell-end of his cock through the wetness that painted your cunt, eventually using the tip to play with your clit. Your backside leaning into his touch, whimpering at the attention being focused primarily on your clit. 

“Gonna stretch out that tight little pussy so wide babe..” His hand journeying itself across your ass cheek and luring the hand back to slap your pussy a few times, your cunt clenching around nothing. Your form lurched forward at the sting of the surprise smack and sound of your slick rearing back with his hand. A mewl bubbled in your throat and muffled itself against the duvet you sank your teeth into. You nearly cried out at the loss of the pleasurable twinge when Jim anchored his hands around your hips, adjusting your position a bit to ensure it was the easiest way to reach as deep as imaginable into your cunt walls.

“Do me a favour.. Keep your eyes on the mirror and don’t look away.” And with that, he fucked his entire length into you with the single fluid motion without considerable warning. Your cunt tremored riotously around the sudden foreign intrusion, feeling the tip already tickling at the spongy membrane of your g spot. Jim clawed at your hips from the way your cunt always fit so snuggly on his length, sinking his nails into your flesh and almost completely penetrating through the first layer of your skin. His wet sterling silver piercings glimmering in the minuscule beam of sunlight through his window, sparkling as his head through itself back in absolute bliss.

“Ohmyfuckinggod.. Jiiiimmm.” the words blended together, drunken with pleasure. 

You buried your face into his bedsheets and hissed at the burn of his width in you, remembering soon after that you already disobeyed Jim's order. Your vision focused back on the reflection of you and Jim, the two of you still adjusting to each other. Once the tingle faded enough, Jim tested the waters by a quick curl of his hips, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. Your eyes still glued onto the mirror as he began working up his pace, hearing his balls slap against your inner labia, coating them in a sheen of your juices.

The sounds ejecting from Jim were filthy, various grunts and expletives that freely spilled from him made you, even more, aroused; Jim being vehemently vocal in bed always drove you insane. Jim's own noisy preens joined the skin on skin clap that chimed throughout the room, all of it mingling with the fresh scent of sex that tainted the air. Unexpectedly you felt the weight of Jim slump on your back, one of his large hands dragging down to place remiss rubs with all of his lengthy fingers to your clit. You could feel those damn piercings digging into your shoulder blades as he pressed his chest onto you, Jim's sweat-damp chocolate toned curls tickling at your skin as well.

“M’ so fucking deep in you shiiittt..” hastily panted out, “Bet you can feel my cock fucking up into your guts, princess.” The vulgar words he hummed so effortlessly in your ear sent you over the edge, watching your mouth unhinge in a silent scream as the extraordinary high convulsed through you; Jim caught every second of it in the crystal clear reflective glass. The orgasm prompted even more slickness to flood the brunette boy's shaft, producing a pornographic slosh and squelch with every impalement on the beach boy's manhood. He fucked you mercilessly through your peak, the thrusts becoming disorderly and teeth firmly clutching a chunk of flesh at the dip in between your neck and shoulder, a sign he was about to cum. Jims sizable cock twitched inside of you, being followed with the warm fill of his ejaculation. Much to your surprise, his orgasm didn’t slow down his thrusts; opting to continue pounding into your heat as his cum shamelessly poured from his cock, fucking his seed farther into the canal of thoroughly abused pussy. The boy almost crushed you as he collapsed from the overwhelming strength of his climax, panting and whimpering in his comedown. 

Silence struck the once busy and x rated sounding room. Jims sweat coated torso rested on your arched back as you both took a moment to recollect. After what felt like hours, the warmth of Jim's body shifted off of your naked spine, and the filling feeling of him pulling out followed soon after. His fingertips pattered on the small of your back, “Let me see it.” Following his request with push and spread of your sore knees to push your ass back up, giving Jim the sight of your rawly fucked and filled cunt. Jim's fingers gouged into the meat at the back of your squishy thighs, his thumbs parted the swollen pussy lips to regard the combination of you and him glossing your pulsing sex, virtually drooling at the vision he was now face to face with. With little thought, his body inclined towards you, eliminating any space between the two of you, his tongue laving flush to your cunt; the warm and wet muscle started at your clitoral hood and traveling to your still tender opening. A satisfied whir tumbled off of his tongue and buzzed onto your throbbing heat, his hooded lids flittering at the taste accumulating on his tongue. 

“Mmm.. m’ gonna make you cum over and over again on my cock till the sun comes up.. I wanna see how much of my cum your pretty pink cunt can handle.”


End file.
